The Chocolate
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya?


**Genre**: Suspense, Mystery, Thriller.

**Setting**: Cerita ini bersetting saat Mello dan Matt tengah berada di Jepang dan dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira. Namun saya tidak menceritakan tentang penyelidikan kasus Kira di cerita ini. Saya hanya menggunakan settingnya saja.

* * *

**The Chocolate**

Mello membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Langit-langit yang terasa familiar segera menyambut matanya.

Sejenak ia hanya menatapi langit-langit sambil terus berbaring. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh. Mello tidak tahu, namun sesuatu yang janggal sepertinya baru saja mengintip dari balik pintu pikirannya. '_Ah, mimpi apa aku barusan?_' batinnya.

Kemudian, Mello memutuskan untuk bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia meringis saat merasakan sisi kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut keras.

"Dang!" umpatnya.

Mello duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. Ia merasa aneh. Sepertinya sesuatu yang aneh baru saja terjadi. Ataukah sebenarnya sesuatu itu baru akan terjadi? Ia tidak tahu.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengingat mimpi tersebut.

Mello masih mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan kesal saat Matt masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah bangun…" kata Matt sambil lalu. Ia melintasi kamar dan menuju lemari pakaian.

Mello tidak menjawabnya. Ia bangkit dan segera menuju lemari es kecil yang berada di sudut kamar dekat jendela. Seketika ekspresinya bertambah kesal.

"Matt, mana coklatku?" tanya Mello dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ha?"

"Coklat! Mana coklatku, idiot?" sembur Mello.

Matt sejenak menatap temannya itu, namun, secepat itu juga kemudian berpaling dan kembali menekuni mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaian.

"Oh… sepertinya persediaannya habis…" ucap Matt enteng.

"Ha? Habis? Kau bercanda? Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa coklat! Dan bukankah kau yang seharusnya bertugas mengecek persediaan coklatku dan membelinya kembali jika sudah habis? Tapi kenapa sekarang dengan entengnya kau bilang bahwa itu telah habis?" Mello mulai naik darah.

Matt berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia menatap Mello lurus di matanya seraya berkata,

"Kalau habis ya tinggal beli saja… tidak perlu marah-marah…"

"Apa…" Mello pun menatap mata temannya itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku mau keluar… mungkin akan pulang larut…" kata Matt tak terduga seraya memakai jaketnya dan menutup lemari.

Mello tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Tidak menunggu Mello kembali marah-marah, Matt langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ada sebuah poster band musik aliran rock tertempel pada belakang pintu tersebut dan saat Matt menutupnya, sudut kanan atas poster tersebut terlepas dari tempatnya, menyebabkan ujung kertas itu menggantung dari sudut tersebut.

Kali ini Mello tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

* * *

"_Hell"_ umpat Mello.

Dengan menahan emosi, Mello melangkah menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ia langsung menuju lemari es besar tempat persediaan bahan makanan. Walau sebenarnya tempat persediaan coklatnya adalah lemari es kecil yang berada di kamarnya, namun, ia berharap setidaknya masih ada coklat yang tertinggal di lemari es yang ini.

Ia membukanya.

Lagi-lagi pemandangan dalam lemari es itu hanya menambah kekesalan di wajahnya.

Tidak ada coklat. Hanya ada beberapa makanan beku dan beberapa kaleng soda.

Mello menutup pintu lemari es dengan kasar.

"Matt. Sial," gumamnya kesal.

Entah sejak kapan, coklat telah menjadi candu bagi Mello. Kini ia bahkan mengkonsumsi makanan manis itu setiap hari. Dia selalu menyediakan stok untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Tiada hari tanpa coklat. Maka, saat mengetahui persediaan coklatnya habis, Mello benar-benar tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia begitu marah pada Matt, saat temannya itu tidak peduli pada kebutuhannya akan coklat. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi bagi Mello ini adalah hal yang cukup serius. Begitulah jika seseorang sudah kecanduan akan sesuatu.

Karena saat itu masih siang, Mello pun memutuskan untuk pergi membeli persediaan coklatnya seorang diri, sambil mengingatkan dirinya untuk memberi Matt pelajaran saat temannya itu pulang nanti.

* * *

Mello membuka pintu kaca sebuah Mini Market yang terletak di dekat apartemennya. Mini Market itu memang tempat yang biasa didatanginya untuk membeli persediaan coklatnya dan juga bahan makanan lainnya. Sebuah tempat yang kecil tapi bersahabat.

Setelah memasuki mini market itu, Mello langsung menuju tempat dimana coklat dijajakkan. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat rak tempat biasanya coklat dijajakan kini telah kosong. Sama sekali kosong.

Mello berdecak tidak sabar. Ia segera beralih ke rak-rak di sebelahnya. Mello mencari-cari di antara kemasan permen dan makanan ringan yang berada di rak tersebut.

Mello semakin kesal karena coklat yang dia cari ternyata juga tidak ada di rak tersebut. Maka dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Mello meluncur dan menggeledah satu persatu setiap rak yang ada di Mini Market tersebut.

Setelah dengan takjub sekaligus kesal setengah mati karena melihat tidak ada satupun coklat di tempat itu, Mello menghampiri meja kasir.

Di meja kasir, dua orang wanita tengah mengantri dan seorang pria setengah baya sedang bertransaksi dengan sang kasir. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengantri tersebut, Mello langsung berseru keras kepada sang kasir.

"Tidak ada coklat di toko ini?" tanya Mello dengan nada marah.

"Um, maaf, kami memang sedang kehabisan coklat…" sang kasir menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Apa? Kehabisan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Belakangan ini kebutuhan akan coklat meningkat, dan kami baru akan mendapatkan stoknya seminggu kemudian…"

"Seminggu?" Mello shock mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Sang kasir seketika ketakutan melihat ekspresi Mello yang seperti akan memakannya. Kemudian dengan wajah menakutkan, Mello pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" kata Mello sengit.

Ini adalah Mini Market kelima yang didatanginya. Mello benar-benar telah habis kesabaran sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin semua tempat yang didatanginya kehabisan stok coklat. Ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Maaf, kami benar-benar kehabisan… mungkin anda bisa mencarinya di tempat lain…"

"Aku sudah cari di tempat lain!" Mello menyembur.

"Ah, maaf… kalau begitu…"

"Brengsek!" Mello mengumpat seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mello benar-benar tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan hari ini? Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Apakah mencari coklat ke semua tempat dan akhirnya tidak mendapatkannya dimanapun bisa disebut sebagai suatu keanehan?

Mungkin.

Karena Mello telah berkeliling kota. Dia memasuki 10 Mini Market, enam toko kelontong dan tiga mall dalam waktu hampir tiga jam penuh. Namun, di semua tempat itu, ia tidak menjumpai satupun coklat. Satupun.

Kini hari mulai gelap. Matahari mulai bersiap-siap untuk berlalu di balik horizon. Mello mendecak kesal. Ia merasa frustasi sekarang. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang mirip seorang pembunuh, ia pun melangkah pulang sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya untuk membantai Matt bila bertemu nanti.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Mello bersilang jalan dengan seorang wanita muda yang tengah berjalan dengan anak perempuannya. Keadaan di sekeliling tempat itu sepi. Tidak ada orang lain di tempat terbuka itu. Sekilas Mello hanya menatap mereka lewat sudut matanya, namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang tergenggam dalam tangan kecil sang anak.

Mello menghentikan motornya, memutar balik dan mencegat si ibu anak tersebut.

Wanita itu terkejut dan sedikit was-was.

Mello turun dari motornya dan menghampiri wanita itu. Tatapan Mello sejenak terpaku pada anak perempuan yang berada di samping wanita muda tersebut. Anak itu tengah menggenggam sepotong coklat batangan mewah yang telah terbuka bungkusnya dengan tangan kananya, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi hal yang sama dengan yang tengah dimakannya.

"Maaf nyonya, bisakah saya membeli itu dari anda?" tanya Mello seraya menunjuk bungkusan si anak.

Wanita itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tatapannya berkata '_pergi kau dari sini.'_

"Ma'am?" Mello mengulangi tak sabar.

"Apa maksudmu?" wanita itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Itu…" Mello kembali menunjuk bungkusan si anak. Dia mulai tidak sabar. "Bisakah aku membelinya beberapa dari anda?"

"Beli…?"

"Iya, maksud saya, saya ingin membeli coklat dari anda! Tolonglah, saya sangat membutuhkannya!" Tiba-tiba intonasi suara Mello meninggi.

Wanita itu seketika ketakutan melihat perilaku pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru…" kata wanita itu bergerak menjauh menggandeng anaknya. Mello merasa mukanya memerah. _Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin membeli coklat, sialan! Sejak kapan membeli coklat bisa sangat menyulitkan seperti ini_?

"Eh, tu… tunggu.. jangan takut, jangan takut, saya hanya ingin membeli coklat dari anda, nyonya…" Mello berseru putus asa.

"Pergi kau!" wanita itu menghardik Mello.

Mello naik darah. Ia merebut bungkusan dari tangan si anak dengan kasar.

Mello meraih anak perempuan yang digandeng si wanita dan kemudian mengambil bungkusan dari tangannya.

Persis saat itu, senja turun.

* * *

Senja turun, waktu seakan berhenti bergerak. Mello merasakan ada yang aneh di detik itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, hanya saja ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang asing melewatinya. Sesuatu yang jahat baru saja melewatinya. Rasanya seperti merasakan sapuan badai yang kasat mata.

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat itu, beberapa kejadian yang menggemparkan terjadi.

Anak itu tiba-tiba lemas seperti tidak punya tulang, tubuh kecilnya menubruk Mello. Ibunya menarik lengan si anak dengan wajah pucat.

Wanita itu kemudian berteriak-teriak pani. Mata anak itu telah terpejam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Wanita itu memanggil-manggil nama anaknya sambil histeris.

Mello seakan tersiram air keras. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sang wanita berhenti memanggil nama anaknya dan terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam detik-detik yang tegang.

Sejurus kemudian wanita itu mendongak dan menatap Mello dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Mello terperangah. Ia terkejut dengan ekspresi sang wanita yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Dari sesuatu yang lembut sekarang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ia meninggal…" wanita itu berbisik sangat pelan.

Mello merasa ada yang menikamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" bisik wanita itu lagi dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Mello berusaha menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Akhirnya dengan sudah payah, Mello beranjak dari sana dan menaiki motornya.

Suara wanita itu mengejar Mello bagaikan tikaman pedang saat ia memacu motornya dengan sangat cepat.

"Pembunuh!"

Sebuah bungkusan yang tadi digenggam Mello terhempas ke tanah.

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

"Sial!" umpat Mello keras saat memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menuju apartemennya.

Seluruh kejadian hari ini sungguh aneh.

Tidak, bukan.

Seluruh kejadian yang terjadi sejak ia bangun dari tidur siangnya sangat aneh. Sangat tidak masuk akal, tepatnya. Mungkin juga sangat mengerikan.

Mello mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi setengah hari ini.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, melihat isi dalam lemari esnya, dan tidak ada coklat. Maka, ia pun pergi membeli coklat.

Ya, ia hanya membeli coklat. _Ia hanya ingin membeli coklat_. Apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu?

'_Ia meninggal_…'

Kata-kata itu mengikuti Mello.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Dia yakin bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap anak perempuan itu. Bila mencengkeram bahu seseorang dapat mengakibatkan kematian, maka itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami seseorang.

Mello tiba di gedung apartemennya, Ia memasukkan motornya ke tempat parkir dan langsung meluncur ke kamarnya.

Mello menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bersandar di baliknya.

Sebuah wajah. Ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah wanita yang tadi dijumpainya. Penderitaan bercampur dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Mello benar-benar belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat memikirkan hal itu.

Ia menekankan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Ia baru saja diteriaki oleh seorang wanita. Pembunuh, katanya. Benarkah Ia seorang pembunuh? Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika anak perempuan tadi meninggal. Atau memang dia benar meninggal?

Mello mengerang, mengusir segala kengerian yang menguasai dirinya.

'_Tenang, Mihael… tenangkan dirimu, bodoh…_'

Perlahan-lahan ia melirik ruangan temaram di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Matt. Mello sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sepanjang sore ini pada temannya itu. Semua kekesalannya pada Matt telah hilang. Ia ketakutan sekarang.

Mello beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan perlahan melintasi ruangan. Sebenarnya tubuhnya masih kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Suaranya pun tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

"Matt… Matt…?"

Tidak ada Matt.

Mello berhenti di depan kamar. Ia mengatur napasnya sambil berpegangan pada pintu kamar. Setelah merasa napasnya kembali teratur, Mello membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Kegelapan menyambutnya. Jelas di dalam sana tidak ada Matt. Hati Mello mencelos. Ia ingat sebelum pergi Matt berkata akan pulang larut. Mungkin juga akan sangat larut. Mello mau tak mau kembali kesal pada Matt. Pada saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman untuk membantunya berpikir dan menjernihkan kepalanya.

'_Sial… kemana sih dia? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, idiot! Cepatlah kembali!'_

Dengan menahan perasaan yang campur aduk, Mello menuju kamar mandi. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri saja, Ia akan membersihkan diri sambil menunggu Matt kembali. Setidaknya ia harus beristirahat sekarang.

Mello menekan _remote_ TV.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa besar yang berada di depan TV plasma ukuran 17 inch. Sebuah siaran berita muncul di layar TV. Mello merasakan hatinya berdentum tidak tenang. Dia terus teringat akan kejadian senja tadi.

Senja!

Kalau tidak salah, hal itu tepat terjadi saat senja turun.

Mello tiba-tiba merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Rasa lelah tetap tidak bisa dilawan walau pikiran tengah galau dan tubuh bergetar.

'…_hal ini bisa disebut sebagai suatu keanehan…'_

Suara TV mengalun pelan seiring Mello terlelap.

'…_dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun, konsumsi akan coklat di negeri ini meningkat drastis. Tidak jelas apa yang telah menyebabkan masyarakat menjadi gemar sekali mengkonsumsi makanan manis tersebut. Namun data survei menunjukkan bahwa hampir seluruh persediaan coklat di seluruh toko habis terjual. Hal ini telah menjadi sebuah fenomena. Kebutuhan akan coklat meningkat tajam sejak setengah tahun terakhir ini…'_

Kantuk telah menguasai Mello. Ia terlelap dengan membawa sebuah perasaan resah yang menemaninya dalam mimpinya yang asing.

* * *

Mello mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hm?"

Sebuah gambar garis-garis horizontal berwarna gelap mewarnai layar TV.

Mello mengerang. Ia ingat tertidur tanpa mematikan TV semalam. Ia kembali mengerang saat otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, padahal ia berharap bahwa semuanya itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi sayangnya, semuanya itu memang kenyataan. Mello meraih remote dan mematikan TV. Sepertinya hari telah siang. Ia bangkit dan melintasi ruangan, bermaksud untuk mandi dan setelahnya mungkin dapat memakan sesuatu. Ia ingat sepertinya ia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin siang. Namun, saat memasuki dapur ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Matt.

Ia tidak merasakan kehadiran anak berambut merah itu di dalam apartemen.

Matt memang terkadang pulang larut, namun ia tidak pernah tidak pulang. Apalagi ia tidak memberi kabar apapun kepada Mello bila ia tidak akan pulang. Aneh sekali. Matt tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mello berdecak kesal. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan Matt saat beranjak ke kamar mandi. Selagi membasuh dirinya, Mello benar-benar berharap jangan ada petugas kepolisian atau detektif yang datang ke apartemennya berhubungan dengan hal kemarin sore.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga _sandwich_-yang tidak mirip _sandwich_ sama sekali-Mello memutuskan untuk mencari Matt. Anak itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Berani-beraninya meninggalkannya seorang diri dan tidak pulang tanpa memberi kabar. Mello telah kehabisan kesabarannya sekarang.

Mello menyalakan mesin motornya. Ia pun meluncur keluar apartemennya.

Tempat pertama yang terpikir oleh Mello adalah toko peralatan elektronik. Mello tidak habis pikir untuk apa Matt sampai tidak pulang hanya demi hobi.

Lalu tempat kedua yang mungkin disinggahi Matt adalah sebuah toko goggle. Matt membawa mobilnya, jadi tidak sulit mencari anak itu. Mello tinggal melihat saja jika mobilnya itu ada di depan salah satu toko yang dilewatinya. Apalagi toko-toko seperti itu tidak begitu banyak di Kota ini. Mello pun sudah mengetahui tempat yang biasanya disinggahi Matt. Namun, tetap saja ini semua tidak masuk akal. Apa yang dilakukan Matt sehingga ia tidak pulang, atau jangan-jangan ia _tidak bisa_ pulang?

Mello masih menggerutu dalam hatinya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari sudut matanya saat meluncur di jalan.

Awalnya tadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, namun sekarang sepertinya ia tidak mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang agak janggal mengganggu penglihatannya.

Mello memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suasana Kota di pagi hari menyambutnya. Tidak ada yang aneh pada keadaan Kota ini, hanya saja ada yang janggal di dalamnya. Sangat janggal.

Mello meluncur sendirian di tengah jalan. _S__endirian_.

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Mello menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang di jalan tersebut. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada pada jalan yang terbentang yang diapit oleh sederetan bangunan-bangunan di samping kanan kirinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat dimanapun.

Mello memberhentikan motornya di tengah jalan.

Ia memperhatikan situasi di samping kanan kirinya.

Hari memang sudah siang. Saat itu pasti sudah pukul 9 di pagi hari.

Deretan bangunan berdiri dalam kesunyian. Udara berhembus nyaman melintasi celah-celah bangunan dan membelai tengkuk Mello lembut. Matahari bersinar teduh dan terang di seberang cakrawala. Namun, tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang terlihat di sekeliling daerah itu sejauh mata memandang. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terbang melintasi jalan dari dalam salah satu jendela bangunan yang berderet diam.

Tiba-tiba Mello merasakan sesuatu.

Suasananya begitu mencekam.

Keadaan di sekelilingnya begitu mencekam dengan tidak adanya kehadiran satu pun manusia. Seakan-akan semua orang telah meninggalkan Kota ini dalam semalam.

Mello tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Mello memikirkan kemungkinan paling terkonyol yang bisa dipikirkannya. Ia membayangkan sedang di permainkan oleh seluruh orang dalam Kota.

Mello turun dari motornya. Ia berlari ke salah satu bangunan di sekelilingnya.

Mello memilih memasuki sebuah restoran kecil. Ia membuka pintu kacanya yang anggun. Sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi di atas pintu di baliknya. Ia memandang ruangan di dalamnya.

Sebuah restoran cepat saji yang cukup nyaman dengan sebuah bar di sisi sebelah kanan menyambutnya. Suasananya begitu nyaman dan dekorasinya pun anggun.

Namun, tetap tidak ada satu pun manusia di dalamnya.

Mello melintasi restoran itu perlahan-lahan dengan menatapi satu demi satu setiap benda yang ada di dalam tempat itu. Setelah itu ia memasuki dapur. Sebuah freezer yang berada di samping kirinya menyita perhatiannya. Pintu freezer tersebut setengah terbuka. Asap dingin menyeruak keluar dari dalamnya. Cahaya temaram dalam freezer itu berdengung dalam kesunyian. Mello menghampiri freezer yang setengah terbuka itu. Ia melirik ke dalamnya. Daging-daging beku tampak memenuhi ruang sempit membekukkan di dalamnya. Sebagian daging telah berkurang kebekuannya karena pintu freezer yang terbuka. Titik-titik air mengalir dari permukaan daging yang berwarna darah itu.

Mello bergidik keras.

Seakan-akan orang yang seharusnya menutup pintu freezer tersebut tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukan apa yang seharusnya dikerjakannya. Mata Mello pun menangkap pemandangan yang senada dengan freezer tersebut. Potongan-potongan daging yang setengah dikerjakan teronggok di meja, piring-piring porselen yang setengah berisi makanan di atasnya bertengger diam di sepanjang meja dapur. Masih banyak pemandangan di dalam dapur tersebut yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan seperti ditinggalkan orang-orang yang seharusnya berada di sana sebelumnya.

Ada apa dengan semua orang ini? Mengapa mereka meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja? Mengapa mereka menghilang? Jika pun begitu, kemana mereka menghilang? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka menghilang atau meninggalkan semua kegiatan mereka?

_Kemana semua orang?_

Setelah merasakan bulu kuduknya makin meremang, Mello keluar dari tempat itu.

Berada di luar, Mello mengatur napasnya dan kembali menatapi satu persatu bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri diam di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menjerit keras,

"HEI!"

Hening.

Dengan bergidik keras sekali lagi, Mello mendengarkan suaranya memantul di kejauhan. Berpendar melalui celah-celah dinding bangunan. Kemudian kembali padanya.

Kemudian dengan langkah bergetar, Mello melanjutkan memasuki bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingnya. Ia akan memeriksa semuanya sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang merupakan dalang dari semua kekonyolan ini. Kemudian setelah itu, dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dengan menekan perasaan aneh, dia membayangkan bahwa jangan-jangan Mattlah dalang di balik semua kejadian konyol ini.

Namun, satu hal yang ia ketahui di dalam hati kecilnya; semua ini tidaklah konyol. Semua ini tampak mengerikan.

Hari telah berlalu. Pelan dan berdenyut lembut. Sepertinya bagi Mello hari ini adalah hari terpanjang yang pernah dialaminya. Hari terpanjang sekaligus hari teraneh.

Dengan terengah-engah dan menekan perasaan panik yang kini menguasainya, Mello keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang merupakan kantor Kedutaan Besar. Ia menghantam kap mobil sedan mewah yang berada di depan halaman parkir di depan gedung tersebut.

"Sial!" umpatnya keras.

Mello telah mengelilingi hampir seluruh Kota untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Namun tidak sama sekali ditemukannya bayangan seorang manusia pun. Hari telah menuju senja, keadaan seluruh Kota seakan-akan berubah menjadi sebuah kota mati. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun di dalamnya.

Teringat sesuatu, Mello meraih telepon selulernya dan menekan sederetan angka-angka. Mengapa ia tidak melakukan ini dari tadi? Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengna euforia ketakutan yang menari-nari dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak ingat punya sebuah ponsel.

Didengarnya sebuah nada sambung. Satu kali… dua kali… tiga kali… hingga ketujuh kalinya, sambungan pun mati. Dengan kesal, Mello menekan tombol '_redial'._ Di dengarnya lagi nada sambung yang sangat memuakkan itu. Nada sambung pun kembali putus setelah berdering ketujuh kalinya.

"Sial, Matt, dimana kau!" umpat Mello frustasi.

Ingin sekali rasanya Mello membanting ponselnya saat ketiga kalinya ia menghubungi nomor Matt, namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia bisa gila dengan situasi ini.

Senja kembali turun dengan lembut.

Mello menghentakkan kaki ke tanah dan berteriak sejadinya.

Suaranya kembali menggema dalam naungan senja yang mengurung bumi.

Mello terengah-engah, membungkuk sambil mencengkeram kedua lututnya.

Namun, saat suaranya yang menggema mereda perlahan-lahan, Mello mendengar sebuah suara lain. Suara yang bukan berasal dari suaranya. Dia mendengarnya. Atau setidaknya _merasa _mendengarnya.

Mello perlahan-lahan mendongak. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu besar gedung Kedutaan di seberangnya. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, karena tadi ia memang tidak menutupnya saat keluar dari dalamnya.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki yang berat terdengar lamat-lamat. Mello membelalakkan mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara tersebut semakin lama semakin jelas.

Kini Mello yakin ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret berat dari dalam pintu gelap itu.

Entah kenapa Mello mendengar alarm tanda bahaya berdengung di dalam pikirannya. Ia meraih senjata laras pendek dari dalam jaketnya.

Dan saat Mello menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat, sosok itu pun muncul.

* * *

Mello menggenggam senjatanya dengan keras, sampai jemarinya memutih.

Dan di sana, di celah pintu gedung di seberangnya muncullah sosok itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun berdiri di pintu berlatarkan kegelapan. Anak tersebut menatap lurus Mello di matanya. Ekspresi pada wajahnya datar. Anak tersebut berkulit seputih vampir.

Detik-detik berlalu dan mereka masih saling tatap. Mello menurunkan senjatanya perlahan. Ia pun menghembuskan napas lega saat menatap anak berkulit pucat tersebut. Mello perlahan-lahan mendekati anak itu.

"Hey, kau tahu dimana semua orang?" Mello mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya. Mengingat ia telah menjelajahi seluruh ruang dalam gedung tersebut dan tidak menjumpai seorang pun. Pasti ada sebuah kamar rahasia dalam gedung ini, pikirnya.

"Dimana semu-" Mello tidak pernah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Seketika itu juga anak pucat di hadapannya itu mencengkeram lengan Mello dan menggigitnya keras.

Mello sangat terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Ia segera menarik lengannya dan menghardik si anak. Anak tersebut terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur di tangga. Mello melihat lengannya dan bergidik keras.

Anak tersebut menggigit lengannya dengan sangat keras dan dalam. Luka yang menganga tampak di lengan kirinya dan darah segar mengalir deras dari dalamnya. Melo meringis sekaligus berdecak keras.

Anak tadi telah bangkit kembali dan tanpa diduga menyerang Mello lagi. Namun, Mello kini dengan sigap bergerak menjauh dari anak tersebut.

Darah yang berwarna gelap menghiasi sekitar mulut si anak. Kemejanya yang putih mengilap karena darah.

"_F*ck…" _

Tiba-tiba anak itu menyeringai.

Kakinya yang kecil berlari membabi buta ke arah Mello. Satu hal yang bisa diyakini Mello, anak di depannya ini seperti mempunyai kekuatan 5 orang pria dewasa. Ia sangat kuat.

Anak itu menyerang Mello dengan gerakan yang sangat fantastis.

Sebuah letusan senjata menggema ke langit yang muram.

Mello terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi seluruh pakaiannya yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Senjata laras pendek dalam genggaman Mello mengeluarkan asap.

Anak itu pun berbaring menelungkup tidak bergerak.

Mello masih terengah-engah. Ia merasakan bahwa alarm dalam kepalanya masih berdering kencang.

Anak yang terbaring itu perlahan-lahan bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih mengerikan. Kulitnya bertambah pucat dan ditambah dengan darah yang bertebaran di dadanya ia semakin tampak tidak manusiawi. Anak itu menyeringai. Seringai yang lebih jahat dari sebelumnya.

Mello menyadari sesuatu pada matanya. Mata anak tersebut mengilat kemerahan. Senja telah memperjelas warnanya.

Anak itu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Mello.

Mello bergerak mundur perlahan.

Langkah kaki sang anak semakin cepat dan akhirnya menerjang Mello.

Mello mengabadikan ekspresi paling mengerikan dari sosok seorang anak kecil. Wajahnya yang sepucat vampir, darah yang memenuhi wajahnya, taring tajam yang bertengger di dalam deretan giginya dan sepasang bola mata yang merah terbakar seperti warna darah dalam cahaya senja.

Wajah sesosok iblis.

Dan suara letusan pun kembali terdengar.

* * *

Lubang bundar sempurna bersarang pada dahi sang anak.

Anak itu masih menatap Mello tajam sebelum akhirnya tunduk pada hukum alam yang menghentikan kemampuanya dalam bergerak. Ia terjatuh ke belakang diiringi dentuman yang keras.

Mello bernapas dengan susah payah. Rasanya seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Udara tiba-tiba menyesakkan.

Senja…

Mello terperangah.

Ia mendekati sosok sang anak dengan gemetar sedangkan otaknya berpacu cepat; berpikir.

Kemarin sore, tepat seperti saat ini, ia melihat kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya. Anak perempuan tewas di depannya, tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

Ia jadi ingin mengunyah coklat. Seandainya ada coklat disini…

Coklat!

Mello merasa mual.

"Tidak mungkin…" ia berbisik ketakutan.

Mello terdiam, ia jelas yakin akan hal itu, walau sepertinya itu adalah hal paling gila dan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ada. Bahkan otaknya pun masih berusaha menolak pemikiran itu. Namun, ia yakin sepenuhnya.

Terakhir kali ia mengkonsumsi coklat sehari sebelumnya. Lusa. Tapi, itu adalah coklat dari persediaan yang ia beli dari 6 bulan yang lalu. Ia memang selalu membeli persediaan coklatnya seperti itu, karena keadiktifannya akan makanan tersebut.

Maka, jika ada sesuatu pada coklat-coklat itu… ia tidak terpengaruh karena ia tidak memakannya… lagipula dari sebuah siaran berita yang didengarnya sayup-sayup saat memasuki dunia mimpinya, ia jelas-jelas mengingat bahwa sejak setengah tahun yang lalu kebutuhan akan coklat meningkat tajam.

Ia menatap lengannya yang terluka.

_Aku__ pasti sudah gila__._

* * *

Mello menatap tubuh mati si anak di bawahnya. Kedua matanya yang semerah darah masih terbuka. Menantang langit senja. Mello bergidik keras dan berlari ke motornya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Mello meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Matt kembali.

Ia menekan tombol _'redial'_.

Mello mendengarkan nada sambung yang menjemukkan. Tanganya gemetar.

Dua kali ia mendengarkan nada sambungnya, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Satu kali… dua kali…

Kemudian Mello pun mendengarnya…

Nada dering ponsel dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Nada dering ponsel Matt.

Mello berbalik perlahan-lahan. Ia mendapati sesosok tubuh berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen di belakangnya. Pintu itu membingkai sosok seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian stripes merah hitam dipadukan dengan jaket vest bulu. Namun tidak ada goggle di matanya.

"Matt…?" Mello berbisik, sangat pelan.

Mello merasakan aliran kelegaan yang dahsyat mengaliri paru-parunya. Ia begitu tidak mempercayai matanya saat menatap sosok temannya itu. Begitu banyak yang ingin diceritakannya, begitu banyak yang ingin dikatakannya, begitu banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Mello dengan mantap mendekati Matt. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar kuat dari bibirnya. Namun, setelah berada satu meter dari Matt, Mello menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia merasa bagai diremukkan.

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah sahabatnya itu. Satu hal dari wajah Matt yang dapat dengan yakin diutarakan oleh Mello. Mello menatap satu-satunya hal dari wajah sahabatnya itu yang sebenarnya _bukan_ merupakan bagian dari wajah eloknya itu.

Sungguh, _benda_ itu seharusnya tidak berada disana. Benda itu seharusnya _bukan_ milik Matt.

Sepasang mata semerah darah telah menggantikan sepasang mata berwarna biru teduh dalam dua rongga mata milik Matt. Setelah memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, ternyata Mello juga melihat noda merah pada jaketnya yang putih. Darah kering telah mengotori pundak jaket bulunya.

Pemuda di hadapan Mello itu bukanlah Matt. Setidaknya bukan lagi.

Mello merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan. Ketakutan yang paling dahsyat.

Saat memikirkan tentang coklat, Mello mengurungkan pikirannya saat melihat sebuah luka pada lengan kanan Matt. Matt tidak pernah makan coklat. Ia menjadi seperti mereka karena _tertular._

"Tuhan…"

Pemuda di depannya itu bergerak perlahan ke arah Mello. Mello bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya.

Saat jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa 30 centi, Matt menyeringai.

Mello merasakan punggungnya meremang.

Gerakan Matt cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan Mello terdorong ke belakang. Sambil mengatur napas dan sekaligus menekan perasaan sedih pada hatinya, Mello menjauh dari jangkauan Matt.

Kemudian Matt melakukan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan menyerang Mello. Matt menyudutkan Mello ke dinding dan menahannya. Mello mengerang frustasi. Seringai jahat menguar pada bibir Matt.

Mata Mello menangkap ekspresi sahabatnya. Ekspresi yang mirip seperti seringai iblis.

'_Dia bukanlah dia lagi… tolol! Idiot! Dia bukanlah dia lagi!_'

Dia bukan Matt.

Matt menyelesaikan seringainya, ia membuka mulutnya dan menampakkan deretan gigi yang mengerikan. Ada sesuatu seperti cairan merah di dalamnya. Lengket dan menjijikkan. Matt sepertinya telah menulari orang lain.

Di tengah kepanikannya itu, Mello menekan perasaan mengerikan yang membayangkan ia berubah menjadi sama seperti mereka. Makhluk-makhluk neraka.

Matt pun menyerang Mello.

* * *

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Mello mengahar wajah Matt dan mendorongnya. Ia bergerak menjauh dari Matt yang terdorong ke belakang. Tubuhnya memunggungi Mello.

Matt bergerak perlahan kembali ke arah Mello.

Ekspresinya kini semakin mengerikan. Tidak ada seringai disana. Mello menatap ekspresi seekor binatang buas di dalam tubuh Matt. Matanya berpendar menjijikkan dalam warna merah yang pekat. Makhluk asing itu bersiap menyerang Mello. Sedetik kemudian setelah dipenuhi dengan ketegangan yang mencekam, Matt maju, mengarahkan jari-jemarinya untuk meraih tenggorokan Mello.

Suara letusan senjata berdentuman berkali-kali.

Mello menatap nanar tubuh sahabatnya itu saat peluru dari senjatanya mendera tubuh sahabatnya berkali-kali.

Mello merasakan napasnya sesak. Paru-parunya seakan menyusut dan membeku. Ia bernapas keras-keras. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh peluh. Ia merasakan sudut matanya memanas.

Matt, makhluk di depannya itu, mengeluarkan banyak darah pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Namun, tidak seperti manusia, ia bahkan tidak menyerukan kesakitan. Matt tidak merasakan kesakitan. Ia bahkan kembali berdiri dan menatap Mello ganas.

Mello merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengaliri wajahnya.

Matt kembali mendekati Mello. Kali ini seperti kehilangan kekuatan, Mello tidak bereaksi saat di sudutkan ke salah satu dinding di dalam apartemennya sendiri.

Mello menatap mata sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya kejam. Matt memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan menyeringai. Matanya berkilat mengerikan.

Mello merasakan tangannya gemetar hebat saat menempelkan senjatanya pada dahi Matt.

Matt mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello perlahan-lahan.

'_Bunuh… bunuh makhluk di depanmu ini, tolol… bunuh dia.. dia bukanlah lagi orang yang sama… bunuh dia, idiot! Bunuh dia!'_

Mello menggenggam senjatanya keras-keras.

'_Bunuh dia… bunuh… bunuh...'_

"BUNUH DIA IDIOT! DIA BUKAN MATT!"

Air mata mengalir pelan melewati wajahnya.

Mello pun menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

* * *

Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara kecil yang menandakan bahwa selongsong dalam senjata yang digenggamnya itu kosong. Tidak ada peluru yang keluar dari lubang senjata tersebut.

Peluru dalam senjata itu telah habis. Mello telah menghabiskan semuanya saat menembaki Matt dengan membabi buta tadi.

Mello menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan penuh kengerian. Sesaat sosok itu membeku karena suara senjata yang dilepaskan Mello. Namun, saat mengetahui bahwa senjata itu kosong dan melewati detik-detik yang sangat mencekam, Matt kembali menyeringai.

Mello terbelalak. Ia merasakan jemarinya melepaskan senjatanya dan terdengar bunyi benturan yang cukup keras saat benda itu menghantam lantai. Namun, bagi Mello bunyi itu seakan-akan berasal dari dunia yang lain. Sangat jauh dan asing.

Ia mulai buta terhadap seluruh suara dan eksistensi di sekitarnya.

Mello hanya menatap dan mempedulikan apa yang ada di depannya. Sosok mengerikan yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya.

Mello merasa waktu berhenti. Seluruh alam raya menyusut. Seluruhnya bergerak sangat lambat.

Dan terakhir kali yang dilihatnya dengan gerakan lambat adalah deretan taring yang mengerikan milik sosok di depannya, mendekati wajahnya perlahan-sangat perlahan, suara desahan yang mengerikan dan akhirnya sebuah rasa menyakitkan yang amat sangat pada tengorokannya.

Sebuah jeritan yang sangat mengerikan terlepas dari mulut Mello.

* * *

Mello terduduk tegak di tempat tidurnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dengan bulir-bulir yang besar.

Untuk beberapa saat, Mello berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa seperti dicekik sangat kuat pada bagian tenggorokannya.

Tenggorokannya sakit sekali. Paru-parunya seperti kehabisan udara dan menyebabkan sakit yang sangat saat ia menarik napas.

_Apa itu? _

Mello bernapas dengan sangat keras. Ia merasakan paru-parunya terbakar.

_Apa itu? _

Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Rasanya ingin meledak.

_YA TUHAN, APA ITU TADI?_

Mello berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia perlahan-lahan menatap ruang dimana ia berada. Ia mengenalinya sebagai kamar di dalam apartemennya. Ya, kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Tapi, berarti, tadi itu… semua itu…

Semua itu… hanya… _mimpi?_

Tidak, tidak!

Tidak masuk akal!

Ia jelas-jelas merasakan kesakitan yang sangat menguar pada tenggorokannya. Secara spontan Mello menyentuh sisi lehernya. Ia tidak mendapatkan hal yang aneh pada lehernya. Lehernya baik-baik saja, sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya. Kecuali jantung, pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ia benar-benar merasa terguncang dengan apa yang barusan dialaminya. Jika itu hanya mimpi, maka itu adalah mimpi yang sangat mengerikan dan paling nyata yang pernah dialaminya dalam hidupnya.

Tunggu…

_Mimpi? Apakah benar itu tadi adalah mimpi? Tapi, jika begitu, bagaimana… bukankah sebelumnya aku juga terbangun dari tidur siang? Apakah itu juga mimpi? _

Mello memaksa otaknya bekerja sangat keras memahami semua ini.

Di saat Mello tengah memaksa otaknya bekerja sangat keras, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dari depan. Matt masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Mello seketika membeku.

"Sudah bangun…" kata Matt sambil lalu.

Ia menatap Matt yang melintasi ruangan dan membuka lemari pakaian.

Refleks, Mello segera membuka lemari pendingin kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Ia bergidik keras saat menatap isi dalam lemari pendingin itu kosong sama sekali.

"Aku mau keluar… mungkin akan pulang larut…" kata Matt seraya memakai jaketnya dan menutup lemari.

Mello mematung.

Kemudian Matt langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Poster band musik aliran rock yang tertempel pada belakang pintu terlepas pada sudut kanannya, menyebabkan ujung kertas itu menggantung dari sudutnya.

Kali ini Mello benar-benar tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Kengerian yang dahsyat melanda Mello.

"MATT! TIDAK!"

* * *

**End Of The Story**

**Author's Note**: Ini adalah cerita thriller/misteri/suspense saya yang kedua setelah 'District 9'. Saya sengaja memasukkan efek 'Resident Evil' dalam cerita ini. Namun, hanya pada tema-nya saja. Jika anda bertanya apa yang terjadi, yup, semua ini akibat coklat. Secara misterius ada yang memasukkan semacam virus pada coklat-coklat di seluruh Kota yang efeknya selain mengubah genetik, juga memanipulasi syaraf. Tentu saja ada juga sesuatu yang membuat semua orang menyukai coklat secara serempak dan tiba-tiba. Seluruh persediaan habis dan saat senja turun dimana Mello berkeliaran mencari coklat, dimulailah semuanya itu. Senja adalah semacam kunci untuk membuka atau mengaktifkan virus di dalam coklat tersebut.

Ok, silakan bagikan kesan pesan pembaca.

_Thx for read and review. _


End file.
